Love you to death
by xsweetbloodxx
Summary: Harry gives himself to Voldemort. as long as he's obedient, draco will be safe.  drarry
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort held onto Draco by his hair. The blonde boy was too tired to struggle any longer. Lucius Malfoy stood by, holding his master's enemy. He had Harry Potter's hands bound together behind the young boy's back, his own wand pointing into Potter's neck.

Harry turned his head at Lucius, "How can you just stand by and watch this? Your son is being tortured!" Harry was screaming. "Your own flesh and blood!"

The older blonde wizard just scoffed, "He stopped being my son after his betrayal! Being in love with..." Lucius turned away from the boy. He looked so disgusted that he couldn't even say the next few words.

The snake like man spoke next, his eyes glowering, "Give yourself in Potter! I know you can't stand seeing your loved one's hurt."

This was true. Harry remembered when Hermione was in danger his first year, with the troll. He and Ron, sweeping in to aid her in the girl's bathroom. They had knocked it out with it's own club, with _windardium leviosa._

But this was different. A troll was one thing, this was Voldemort. The same man who had killed countless wizards and witches. Harry's parent's included.

Voldemort announced the torture curse, _crucio_, and Harry closed his eyes when Draco screamed from the pain.

"Okay!" Harry cried, and the curse stopped. He whimpered in defeat, "Okay..."

Draco's limp body dropped to the ground with a thump, and Lucius pushed Harry forward so that he was at the Dark Lord's feet.

Voldemort smiled and looked down at Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived had given himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Harry and Draco were thrown into their cell. Draco had never seen Harry give in, and felt guilty. It was all his fault. If he had checked to see if there was someone near as Harry suggested, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Harry crawled over to Draco, "Are you all right?"

Draco couldn't meet his eyes, "I reckon I'll be fine."

Both boys felt vulnerable, and afraid. They were the Dark Lord's prisoners. Would Voldemort kill both of them? Harry decided that Voldemort needed them both alive for something, otherwise they would be dead already. _But what after that?_ Harry thought.

They lay together against the cold stone wall. Minutes turn into hours, and suddenly the cell door opened. A plate of food was pushed in, and then the door slammed shut. The two boys scrambled over to the platter. Bread and a strong-smelling cheese, along with a pot of cold tea sat before them. Draco picked up a piece of the stale bread and spread some of the cheese on it. He took a bite and his nose wrinkled.

"This is terrible," he complained.

Harry managed to laugh as he spread he took a bite of his own bread, "What did you expect, a five-star meal?"

Draco glared. He was used to five-star meals, "Bet you've never even had the pleasure of one of those, eh, Potter?"

"So back to Potter is it?" Harry's voice almost broke.

Draco set his bread down on the platter and grabbed Harry's face.

"I'm sorry," said Draco, meeting green eyes with his own gray ones. He ran his hand through Harry's dark hair, and kissed him. When they pulled apart Draco said, "I'm sorry I got us into this."

"Draco, this is not your –"

"Yes it is!" Draco stood up and walked over to a wall, "It is my fault. God, look what you've turned me into. Feeling guilty... I'm not used to feeling like this... So weak..." Draco was building with too many emotions. Anger, fear, love, guilt. He couldn't deal with them all at once. So he did the only thing he could think of. He flung himself at Harry, who was still on the floor, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry kissed him back. He needed to be held as much as Draco did.

Draco kissed down Harry's neck, leaving a small purple mark on his collar-bone, and then moved his mouth back up to Harry's. Harry moaned deeply when the blonde boy robbed at his crotch. He felt his hips push upwards with each rub. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, and Draco tugged at Harry's, pulling it over Harry's head and tossing it away. Skin to skin, they continued kissing, pressed up against each other.

Neither boy aware the door was opening.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the Death Eaters was standing in the doorway. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Lucius's boy straddling Potter. Both boys were unaware of his presence as they snogged and rubbed and – oh _God_! Where was young Malfoy putting his hand!

Unable to watch any longer, the Death Eater spoke. "Oi!" He said. The two boys flew apart, "The Dark Lord wants you, Potter."

The man could see Harry's skin turn red in embarrassment. Draco threw his own shirt at Harry. Harry's eyebrow raised and then he understood. He put his arms through the sleeves and buttoned the white shirt. Harry walked towards the Death Eater to follow him out, but Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

"Be careful," Draco said.

Harry nodded, "You too."

The Death Eater scoffed, "Come on, boy."

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and followed the Death Eater out of the cell.

Draco felt suddenly alone. He was in this cell all by himself now. At least with Harry it had been bearable. He was never good with solitude. He always had Crabbe or Goyle by his side.

Draco pulled on Harry's sweater, it smelled like him still. He put the fabric up to his nose and breathed in Harry's scent. This was the sweater he was wearing when they first had kissed. Draco had remembered it like it was yesterday.

_ Harry marched behind Draco after he had called the Granger girl a mudblood. Draco and his friends were just having a laugh, but Draco felt a pang of sorry for the girl. He wasn't really the arse everyone thought he was. He just had to keep up his appearance for his father._

_ He felt a hand spin him around. It was Potter._

_ "Crabbe, Goyle," Draco instructed, "go to the Great Hall and save me a seat." Malfoy's minions did as they were told and walked off towards supper. "What do you want, Potter?" Draco turned and walked forward._

_ "Why do you always pick on Hermione, huh?" Harry followed him into the empty hallway, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"_

_ "Calm down, Potter. She knows what she is. Mudbloods, they're below me. Even you've got a better blood status than Mudblood Granger."_

_ "Stop calling her that!" Harry was fuming, inches away from Malfoy's face, his eyes filled with anger as they locked with Draco's gray eyes._

_ Draco stepped back from Harry, "Listen Potter..." his voice was suddenly lowered, and Draco took Harry's wrist, pulling him into an empty classroom. Draco sighed, "I'm sorry for calling her a mudblood, and I'm sorry for harassing Weasley."_

_ Harry's eyes widened, "Draco Malfoy? Apologizing? Did someone slip you a potion?"_

_ Draco smiled, "No, Potter. I keep up this... this **act** for my family's reputation. No Malfoy man can be like you, or your friends. No Malfoy is merciful."_

_ "Why are you telling me this, Malfoy?"_

_ "I don't really know, Pot– Harry." Draco stepped closer and closer to Harry until they were pressed up against the stone wall. Harry almost stopped breathing when Draco touched the side of his face. _

_ "Wh-what are you doing?" Harry's cheeks begin to redden, and his glasses had a light fog on them._

_ Draco pressed his lips to Harry's. Surprisingly, Harry kissed him back._

_ An announcement in McGonagall's voice stopped them, "All students report to the Great Hall for an announcement by Headmaster Dumbledore."_

_ Harry pushed his glasses up onto his face, and Draco pushed his blonde hair out of his face._

_ "You go out first," Draco said._

_ Harry nodded and said, "Room of Requirement, midnight tomorrow."_

_ And we started to meet in secret... That was a year ago,_ Draco thought. They had fallen in love somewhere in that time. Meeting in the Room of Requirement every night to snog or just talk.

The door crept open, and Draco looked up. His father had entered the room and shut the big metal door.

"Father," Draco said.

Lucius sneered, "Draco..."

"What do you want?"

"Don't be _rude_, Draco. Respect your elders."

Draco stood, "So what do you want, _Father?_"

Lucius breathed in, "The Dark Lord has issued a punishment upon you. It was to be death, but Narcissa begged him for mercy. You should be lucky your _mother_ still cares for you."

"So what's it to be then? Dementor's kiss?" Even though Draco kept a straight face, the thought of the Dementor's kiss chilled him to the bone, as it did to every sane human-being.

"No, unfortunately... The Dark Lord was feeling mildly lenient, and decided a good beating would be enough... for now."

And Draco fell to the ground as his own father's cane beat down on him.

Harry stood in the middle of a large room. Death Eaters surrounded him. At the head of the room was Voldemort, his eyes locked on Harry.

"Harry Potter. We meet once again." Voldemort sneered.

"I'd say it's a pleasure, but I'm not one to lie." Harry smirked back at him.

"Quite a mouth on this one," Voldemort almost chuckled as he pointed his wand at Harry. "_Crucio!"_

Harry fell to the floor and writhed as incredible pain shot through his entire being. When the pain stopped sometime later, Harry didn't have the strength to lift himself to his feet. He lay there defeated on the rough carpet. Harry breathed in deep, what was that he smelled? Pine and mint, that wasn't how he smelled. Suddenly he remembered he wasn't wearing his own shirt. He closed his eyes and took in Draco's scent. Harry imagined Draco by his side, giving him the strength to speak.

"Wh-" Harry started, "What do you want... with me? With Draco and I?"

The Death Eaters laughed.

Voldemort walked over to Harry and knelt by him, "You're going to serve me." He grabbed Harry's left arm, making the boy scream at his touch, and touched his wand to Harry's arm.

Realizing what was about to happen, Harry screamed. "_NO_!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Harry returned to his cell, escorted by the same Death Eater that had taken him to Voldemort. There was no way he could escape safely with Draco now. He had been marked as a Death Eater. Voldemort could track his every move. He had to be careful.

Harry was pushed into the room and the door shut and locked. He blinked and saw Draco on the floor, bruised and bleeding from at least six different places.

"Draco!" Harry was at his side. "What happened to you?"

Draco grunted, "A-after you left, my father came in. He said this was my punishment for betraying him..."

Harry helped Draco sit up against the wall, "Damn it. We need to get out of here." Harry stared at his sleeved left arm._ I have to protect Draco,_ he thought, _no matter what._ "Draco, you need to rest. Both of us do." Harry leaned up against the wall and Draco put his head on Harry's lap. Stroking Draco's blonde hair, Harry relaxed. He heard gentle snoring from Draco. Harry looked at him and silently apologized. _I'm sorry for everything Draco. We'll have to stay here until I figure out how to get this graffiti off of my arm. We might just have to cooperate for a while. _Harry closed his eyes, and began to dream.

_Draco was laying on the bed the Room of Requirement had provided for them. His toned body spread out on the bedding. Harry walked over to the bed and spread himself across a very shirtless Draco. Harry caressed the blonde's cheek with the back of his fingers._

_ "You looks so beautiful," Harry said grinning. He had always felt silly calling Draco beautiful. But it was the simplest word for what he was._

_ Draco sat up, and took Harry into a deep kiss. Draco turned Harry so that he was above him now, leaving a trail of wet kisses to his naval and back up to his neck. Draco's hand found its way to the buckle of Harry's belt. The jingle of the belt buckle chimed as Draco undid Harry's belt and pants. Harry kicked his legs out of them and a light blush tinted his cheeks. He smiled and then closed his eyes in ecstasy when Draco's hand slipped under the elastic of his underwear. Harry's toes curled at the feel of his lovers hand wrapped around his own. _

_ Draco started to move his hand, causing Harry to stiffen and squirm._

_ "You're so cute," Draco chuckled quietly. He loved to top Harry. He really was a Malfoy; he loved to conquer. _

_ With his free hand, Draco managed to rid Harry of his last piece of clothing. Now exposed fully, Draco took in the sight. Harry's toes were curled, and his body wriggled with each of Draco's strokes. Draco couldn't help smile at what he was doing to this boy. **Sensitive Potter,** he thought. Draco stopped his hand-strokes and replaced his hand with his mouth._

_ Harry moaned and moaned again. How was Draco so good at this?_

_ "Harry..." Draco said._

"Potter!" someone kicked him.

Harry jumped awake. He looked around. A stream of sunlight was coming through the cell window. A shirtless Draco was looking away from Harry, grinning stupidly and twiddling his thumbs. The Death Eater that had escorted Harry to and from Voldemort was standing there. Then Harry looked down. His trousers pitched up like the tent they had at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry's hands quickly moved to cover.

"Er, uh..." the Death Eater stammered and cleared his throat, "I suppose I'll give you a few minutes to... take care of yourself." He sped out of the room.

Draco smiled evilly and scooted next to Harry. Draco kissed his cheek, "Can I help you with that?"

Before Harry could answer Draco, the Malfoy heir was at his waist. It seems Harry's dream would be fulfilled.

Harry moaned quite loudly as Draco took his manhood into the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, "How did you get so good at this?"

Draco shrugged and then smiled over Harry's cock.

Harry threw his hands over Draco's shoulders and dug his nails into the boy's back. Draco moaned over Harry and his own cock couldn't help but twitch.

Harry was panting hard now. Heat flooded to his groin and he let Draco know by letting a small whisper out, "_I'm coming."_ he said. Draco nodded and increased his pace, accepting Harry's seed in his mouth and throat. They both lay panting in each others arms.

"Merlin," Harry said, "you're so fucking good at that."

Draco smiled, "I know."

"You and your ego." Harry joked, "Sorry if I was bitter."

Draco Malfoy smiled and kissed Harry, "Wasn't so bad," he chuckled, "You taste a lot better than that cheese and bread we had last night."

They both laughed, and then the guard came back in.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Cover up!" The Death Eater yelled as he saw Harry's exposed self. Harry stood and situated himself. "I swear they should have put you in separate cells..." Harry and Draco smirked at the Death Eater's uncomfortableness. It was obvious that the man wasn't as thick-skinned and cruel as most Death Eaters were. There was a certain shyness about him.

Draco smiled, "If they would have put us in different cells, Rom, you wouldn't have the pleasure of peeking in on us."

"P-pleasure! You little shit!"

"Rom is your name?" Harry asked, diverting Rom's attention from Draco.

The Death Eater grinned, "Rom Badgely."

"Never heard of you." Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, Potter. The Dark Lord has something planned for you today. Your first assignment."

Draco looked at Harry, "Assignment?"

Rom jeered, "Oh-ho-ho! Seems your boyfriend didn't tell you he got marked?"

"He what?"

Harry reluctantly pulled up the left sleeve of Draco's shirt, the skull and snake stood out prominently on Harry's skin.

"I was going to tell you last night... but you were hurt and-"

Draco interrupted Harry by grabbing his arm and pulling it closer. He remembered when his father almost forced the Mark on him. At the time Draco was entering his fourth year at Hogwarts. Narcissa Malfoy convinced that fourteen was far too young to receive the Mark, and Draco had dodged a giant bullet thanks to his mother. But Lucius was adamant on Draco getting the Mark as soon as possible.

"Harry..." Draco took Harry into an embrace, "I'm so sorry."

Harry felt tears sting his eyes, but he blinked them away, "Draco, it's not your fault... We'll just have to cooperate for a while, that's all."

Rom cleared his throat and the boys separated, "Come on then, Potter. We're already late because of your... well you know. Let's go."

Harry kissed Draco and followed Rom out of the cell and into the same dimmed hallway he had walked twice the previous night.

"So why are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked.  
"That's none of your business, Potter."

"I bet it's because you hate muggles and muggleborns."

Rom just continued to walk forward.

"I mean, that's why anyone becomes Voldemort's follower, right?"

Still no answer.

Harry gave up and walked silently beside Rom to their destination.

The room they entered was significantly smaller than the room Harry had been in last night. Rom left Harry alone in the room and Harry sat on a small stool in front of a wooden desk. After a minute or two, Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself came in. Lucius stood idly behind Harry, and Voldemort took the seat opposite Harry behind the desk. Harry felt odd in this situation. He felt like he was back at muggle school in the headmaster's office because he had once gotten in a schoolyard scuffle with a boy named Sidney Aimesworth. Sidney had been making fun of Harry's scar, along with Harry's cousin Dudley. He had been sent to the headmaster's office while Sidney and Dudley walked off Scott-free.

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had never seen Voldemort so calm.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort said, "Finally we can talk."

"What makes you think I want to _talk_ with _you_?" Harry snapped, "I _hate _you."

"One does not rid the world of inferior race without making a few enemies."

"What do you want then?"

Voldemort sat up a little straighter and Lucius stretched over Harry to hand Voldemort a roll of parchment.

Voldemort started to read, "'Harry Potter, age 16, and Draco Malfoy have been missing as of 6 o'clock yesterday evening. Both boys was last seen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two Gryffindors that are Harry's best friends. Ron Weasley states that he saw Draco Malfoy and Potter arguing over something and then disappearing behind a corner. 'I tried to see where they went' stated Weasley 'but they just disappeared. And then Harry didn't come to class, or back to the common room.' Potter's friend had much concern in his voice.'"

Voldemort paused, taking in Harry's shocked expression, then continued to finish the article, "' Ministry officials believe that the kidnapping is none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

'If you have any information relating to the kidnapping of Harry James Potter or Draco Lucius Malfoy, please contact the Ministry of Magic.'"

Harry's heart dropped. He had completely forgotten about Ron and Hermione and all of his other friends. What had they been feeling when they saw him and Draco Malfoy shamelessly flirting heading into the Room of Requirement? He knew Ron knew about Draco, and Hermione had of course figured it out, but Harry always lied about where he was going and who he would be with.

Voldemort had a ghost of a smile on his face, "Not even missing twenty-four hours and The Boy Who Lived has made the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Harry just stared at the article spread out on the table in front of him. Draco had hardly been mentioned at all. Surely the son of a powerful wizard like Lucius would have been mentioned more. But no, it was only Harry's friends that were interviewed.

"So..." Harry said, "What is it that you want exactly?"

Voldemort's smirk widened, "I figured, why kill you if I can use you?" He caught Harry glancing down at his left arm, "Ah yes. The Dark Mark. Disobey even the slightest order and I can cause you unimaginable pain."

Harry flinched.

"Now," continued Voldemort, "I want you to go back to your cell, and fetch Lucius's son."

At the mention of Draco, Harry almost flung himself at Voldemort, "What do you want with Draco?"

The Dark Lord grinned, "You'll see. Now go!"

Harry felt himself being dragged out of the room by Lucius.

"Rom," said Lucius, getting Rom's attention, "escort Potter back to his cell and bring both boys back with you."

Rom nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

A few minutes later Voldemort, Harry, Draco, and Draco's father all stood in the cramped little room. Harry felt almost as if he could laugh because of how nervous he was. So many questions ran though his mind. Why wasn't Voldemort harming them? Why did he need Draco? What was he going to make them do?

"Draco Malfoy," said Voldemort; Draco straightened, "You have betrayed me by canoodling with the enemy, Harry Potter. You received a very, _very_ lenient punishment as your mother requested. So because of my leniency, you're going to receive a second one. Lucius.."

Draco's father took his son's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"What are you going to do with him?" Harry demanded.

Voldemort just grinned and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Draco was bound, hanging by his wrists to the ceiling. His shirt was stripped of him and the chill of the dungeon was prickling his bare skin. He had been in this dungeon before. He used to watch his father punish house elves and other people he was trying to turn over to the Dark Lord. Draco had watch people die, and lose their minds here. Now he could only imagine what torture would befall him.

The door creaked open and Harry was thrown in front of Draco's feet. Rom and another Death Eater Draco didn't recognize entered right after Harry. As Harry stood, Rob grabbed him and put the leg-locking spell on him.

Rom spoke, "Now, now, Potter. We can't have you do something stupid while Calcifer does his job."

"What is it that he does?" Draco inquired, generally curious. "I've never seen him here before."

Calcifer almost blushed when he said, "Sexual torture."

"This is more of a punishment for you, Potter." Said Rom, increasing his grip on Harry.

Calcifer approached Draco, his eyes filled with lust, "It's not often I get someone as attractive as you." Putting his mouth to Draco's ear he whispered, almost inaudibly, "_Imperio_." Draco tensed and then relaxed. Calcifer began running his hands down the young boy's body.

Draco flinched at the stranger's touch. His hands were hard and callused, unlike the hands he was used to touching him. Calcifer ran his tongue along the inside of Draco's ear and down his neck to his collar-bone. Under Calcifer's touch, Draco felt submissive and couldn't help but start to get turned on. This man was clearly trained to know every hotspot on anyone, no matter the person.

As if he could read Draco's thoughts, Calcifer said, "I've pleasured women, men, boys, girls, good guys, bad guys. I know all of their secret turn-ons, desires, _fantasies..._" Draco gasped when the older man softly bit his neck, leaving red teethmarks imprinted on his skin.

Harry stood idly by while this stranger caressed and fondled Draco. He watched as Calcifer sucked and bit and marked up Draco. His focus followed the Death Eater's hands as he unbuttoned Draco's pants and tugged down his undergarments along with the black trousers. Now Draco hung by his wrists, naked and exposed.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

S_ometime later..._

Harry and Draco sat awkwardly in their new quarters. Voldemort gave orders to transfer them from their cell to a servant's room in the Manor.

Draco sat on the hard bed, slumped over with his face buried in his hands. He could not look at Harry, he was too ashamed. The guilt Draco felt for becoming sexually involved with the Death Eater Calcifer was eating at him like some sort of parasite. Every time he closed his eyes, Draco could see himself on his knees at the mercy of Calcifer, fondling and sucking and other horrible things he was ordered to do. He let himself choke out a small sob.

On the other side of the room, Harry heard Draco's quiet sob, and forced down his own. His heart had broken when Draco had so willingly and almost eagerly obeyed Calcifer's commands. When Harry had screamed down in the dungeons for Calcifer to stop, Draco just stared straight-faced at the Death Eater, his eyes full of sexual desire. _"Do you think he doesn't want this?"_ Calcifer had said. Harry had tried to push it out of his head, but the words were sewn into his thoughts like fine needle work.

_"Do you think he doesn't want this?" Calcifer said as he cracked the whip on to Draco's back, causing him to let out a moan so loud it could scare off a dementor. "You're forgetting I know all of his fantasies and desires." Crack. "Look at him, he's helpless without this..." Another crack... "I'm just providing him what you never could."_

_With what I never could_, Harry thought. _He's right though..._

_Calcifer knelt behind Draco, spreading the cheeks of Draco's ass, exposing his tight hole. Calcifer muttered several lubrication spells, and slipped a finger into the boy. Draco whimpered. Harry and him had never gone anywhere near this far. _

_I have too many boundaries,_ Harry looked over at Draco, who was still avoiding his eyes_. _

_ Calcifer was pumping two fingers in and out of Draco now. Harry looked at Draco's face. It was red from the heat Calcifer was causing him. Draco's whimpering was the only thing penetrating Harry's ears. He had never heard this sound come from his lover. _

_ "Please..." Draco whined. _

Now, the sounds Draco had made down in the dungeon were echoing in Harry's ears. Tears threatened to fall from Harry's eyes but he blinked them away. Then he looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm. Surely Voldemort didn't just want him here so he could sexually humiliate Draco and in turn, torture Harry. No, there was more to it. _But what?_ Harry couldn't figure it out.

He did know that he was tired, however. Six hours of watching Calcifer's show with Draco under the leg-locking jinx made him mentally and physically exhausted. He stood from his chair and walked across the room to the bed where Draco was laying.

"Draco..." Harry murmured, "I..."

"Don't." Draco spat. He didn't mean to sound as cruel as he did, but he didn't want to talk about what had happened in the dungeons. "Just go to sleep."

Harry's heart sank as the familiar Malfoy cruelty made its way into his ears. He climbed into the hard bed. Noticing he was still in Malfoy's white button up shirt, he brought the fabric to his face and inhaled Draco's fading scent. He let himself cry as he fell into sleep.

It had been three days since the incident down in the dungeons, and Draco and Harry were still not speaking. A few times Rom Badgely came and got Harry for Death Eater work, leaving Draco alone in the empty room. Harry hated being apart from Draco, even if they weren't speaking. His assignments varied from grunge work like cleaning toilets to things like casting memory charms on muggles that had gotten too close. At the end of that third day, Harry decided he couldn't stand the silence between him and Draco.

Draco sat on their bed, reading a book Harry didn't care to see the title of, when Harry entered the room. He shrugged off his shirt, that was developing a smell that was a sign it needed to be washed, and sat on the bed right next to Draco.

"We need to talk, Draco." Harry said sternly.

"I don't want to."

"I don't bloody care if you want to. We need to."

Draco just turned from him.

"Damn it, _Malfoy_. Talk to me you bloody git!"

No response.

Harry grunted in frustration and turned Draco so that he was facing him.

"Fuck, Harry." Draco's face looked annoyed and upset. But Harry pushed on.

"Tell me what happened with you! Why didn't you even _try_ to resist him!"

Draco swallowed. He knew that he wasn't himself down in the dungeon. "I just..."

"You _what _Draco?"

"I don't know, all right! I don't know why I gave into him like I did. I don't know why or how he made me do those things it was like all of a sudden I could only think of how I wanted him and no one else!"

As soon as the last words were uttered, Harry's eyes filled with anger. "No one else? Draco, listen to what you're saying!" Harry took hold of Draco's shoulders, his whole body shaking with rage.

Draco's eyes were filled with fearful tears. It reminded of him of when his father would come home drunk on fire whiskey. Lucius would often shake and yell and hit and take is rage out on his son.

"Draco!" Harry snapped. Draco blinked away his tears, but with fear still in his eyes he felt defenseless against the enraged wizard. Draco was able to shut his eyes, as if to try to wake up from some terrible nightmare. Harry was never like this to him.

Then Harry slammed his lips to Draco's, and for once, Harry felt in control. His rage gave him a dominance over Draco for the first time and it was exhilarating. He wanted to show the Malfoy boy what he was capable of.

A feeling of fright swept over Draco has he realized that Harry Potter was no longer the shy, vulnerable wizard that he shagged back in the Room of Requirement. No, he was different now. The Dark Mark etched into Harry's arm started to wrap its snakey tendrils around the boy's heart.

"Harry, stop."

Harry whispered into Draco's ear, just as Calcifer had, and murmured a spell, "_D__olore Voluptatem._"

Draco cringed at this curse. He knew it well. Lucius would use it on Narcissa when she didn't want to give in to his father's sex drive. It horrified and grossed out Draco to think that there is such a spell. The "pleasure-from-pain" spell. Draco swallowed hard and braced himself for what was going to happen.

Harry kissed down his neck, and bit hard, causing a whiny whimper to escape from between the blonde's lips. The feeling of the bite was so artificial, but so real that Draco was confused about liking it. Despite his rough personality and what happened with Calcifer, Draco was not a masochist. Pain was something he could not deal with. He was experiencing two sorts of pain now; emotional and physical. But both made him feel _good_. But Draco wanted Harry to stop. But his best efforts were ignored as Harry Potter pushed himself into his tightness. Draco had tears of conflict streaming out of his eyes as Harry violated him.

"Why are you crying, Draco?" Harry voiced. "Doesn't this feel good? Don't you like this?"

Draco choked out a sob before replying. "No. You made me feel this pleasure with out my permission. Harry you're turning... _bad._"

What was it that Harry had said to Sirius?

_And what if after everything I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me. What if I'm becoming bad?_

Harry backed away from Draco. "W-What's happening to me?" He looked at his hands, and then back at the abused boy on the hard bed. "Draco..." Huge tears fell from his eyes. "...I'm so sorry."

And then Draco screamed from the pain.

**A/N: OKAY I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated this in like 5798354 years I've had uber writers block but i'll try and update more. I apologize for the wait, and the short chapter, but i'll update soon I promise! 33**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey lovelies. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I honestly have no excuse. This chapter is really short, but I hope it's enough to sustain your hunger until I write the next part. xo**

7.

Draco's head was splitting open. He was sure of it. Someone took an ax to his head. And they were pouring alcohol in the wound. It burned like icy Hell. Frozen needles being hammered in his head all at once. He heard Harry.

_ "_Draco! Draco! Can you hear me?"

_ I can hear you. _Draco nodded and held his head.

"What's wrong?"

_My head you idiot! _Draco shrugged and whimpered in pain.

Harry disappeared from his sight and was banging on the door, "We need help in here! I don't know what's wrong, that's why we need _help!_" The door opened and Rom appeared.

Jumbled conversation. _What are they saying? Did he just ask why I was naked? Wait, don't touch me. No, don't pick me up. Uhg, this guy smells rotten_.

"Harry..." Draco managed, "Harry..." He felt a hand push his hair off of his face.

"I'm right here, Draco."

Everything went black.

Harry sat in the corner, chained by the ankle while the Death Eaters talked.

"My lord," Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, "please, spare him... save him..."

"Yes, Narcissa." Voldemort said, "We need young Draco to keep Potter in line. The question is though, what exactly is causing Draco's ailment? Bailey?"

A young witch stepped up next to Voldemort's chair. "It seems Mr. Malfoy was under a curse. TheDolor Voluptate curse. Potter cast it on him."

Voldemort smiled. "Go on."

"The effects the Mark was having on Potter made him cast the curse. But, sometime during their intimacy the darkness in him ebbed away, causing the spell to turn Potter's sudden remorse into Draco's excruciating state."

"So how do you fix him?" Narcissa pushed.

"There isn't a way known, my guess would to have Potter reverse the curse, but we all ready tried that and it seemed to just make things worse."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. This was _his fault_. Part of him felt glad that Draco was in pain, he had deserved it after all... hadn't he? Yes, he did deserve it. No... no... he didn't.

"I have to be bad..." Harry whispered. Yes, that was it of course. Harry needed to do whatever evil things Voldemort need him to do to make Draco better. If being good causes Draco pain, then the obvious thing to do was to be evil to heal him.

"What did you say, boy?" Voldemort said, "Speak up!"

Harry cringed and then explained. "If kindness causes him pain, then evil should make him feel better... I'll do anything... to save him..."

Voldemort grinned his snake-like smile. "Perfect. Bring in the mudblood."

**A/N CLIFFFHAANNNGERRR. but really, do you guys expect anything less? thanks to everyone who has added me as a favorite author and who favorited this story. more soon!**


End file.
